Reiji Sagara
Reiji Sagara (レイジ相良, Sagara Reiji) Appearance Reiji is considered to be a very attractive male by many of his potential future brides. He has a slender, yet muscular build that is his under several layers of clothing. Reiji has short, stylish blond hair with two strands framing the sides of his face and piercing green eyes. Reiji's uniform consists of a black turtleneck and a pair of black leggings under a white Japanese-style kosode. He can often be seen wearing a pair of long white gloves that reach up to his forearms, white military boots. The most noticeable aspect of Reiji's attire is his azure colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. Personality History Synopsis Equipment *'Winter Resplendence': A Magical Sword in the form of a large Nodachi that is encased in a long, light blue colored, almost crystalline sheath. A magical sword, it gives off a constant aura of cold air, often causing any Mage aside from one wielding the power of ice to begin to freeze over and lose parts of their body to frostbite. This sword is special in the fact that it enhances Ice Magic spells and weakens Fire Magic that comes into contact with its blade. Winter Resplendence allows Reiji to incorporate Ice Magic into his swordplay without having to expend any of his own Magical Energy to do so by having several lacrima-etched runes along the length of its cutting edge. *'Shiva’s Grasp': A pair of legendary gloves that are colored snow white and have several lacrima-encrusted snowflakes adorning their lengths in order to boost the potency of magic. These gloves are said to have belonged to an ancient Ice Queen and has her magical power imbued within them after her passing. Due to having Reiji’s magical crest etched within them, these gloves allow Reiji to produce his magic without a pause in his fighting; however, they cause him to expend more magical energy than normal for a substantial increase in the strength of his spells. Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Energy: As a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Reiji boasts an immense level of Magical Energy, allowing him to store more than enough Eternano within his body. When he allows his Magical Aura to appear, a large pillar azure light with bolts of electricity streaking through it, shoots forth from his position and raising high into the sky. Its power causes hurricane-like winds that can freeze and harden objects in the vicinity. Reiji can hurl these frozen objects as sharp weapons or use them in conjunction with his Magic. The wind itself has enough intensity to knock back individuals, as well as freeze their breath before it even leaves their bodies, rendering them unable to breathe. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: * Winter Sword: Storm Strike: Utilizing the abilities of Winter Resplendence, Reiji creates a miniature snowstorm around the edge of his blade. Rushing forward toward his target, the snowstorm grows larger and begins to become fiercer as Reiji nears closer to the mark. With a powerful swing of his sword, Reiji simultaneously connects with a sword strike and encases the target in the now roaring snowstorm. Even if the opponent blocks the initial sword blow, the snowstorm is near unavoidable as it grows to capture the target and the ice shards laced inside begin to shred as well as freeze whoever is unfortunate enough to be trapped inside. Ice-Make ]]Despite being a Wizard Saint, Reiji utilizes quite a seemingly normal magic. However, it is in this fact that an opponent should be frightened. Reiji’s Ice-Make is considered an oddity as he does not require any hand gestures and it resembles more of simple Ice Magic due to the way he uses it. Reiji is able to freeze any source of water, even those with water essence, allowing him to utilize any of these frozen bodies to combat his opponents with. By touching his opponent, he can freeze the blood in their body in order to stop their movements for an easy defeat or capture. Spells *'Ice-Make: Frozen Sword Grove': First channeling his Magic through his sword, Reiji will cause its blade to begin emitting an aura of intense frost. Following this, he will take a kneeling position as he pierces the Earth with his weapon causing the aura that was previous coating his blade to dissapate into he ground as several large blade-shaped shards of ice begin shooting up from below the ground. These large shards encircle Reiji as he remains kneeling, providing both an effective offensive and defensive spell when multiple opponents have surrounded him. The emerged blades give off an aura of cold that is so great, remaining in close proximity can cause those nearby to become frozen as well. * Ice-Make: Prison of Ice: First channeling his Magic through his sword, Reiji will cause the ground around him to begin to freeze over. Following this by slashing the blade forward, he will create several pillars of ice that begin shooting from the ground. As these pillars near the opponent, they get larger and larger until they reach their intended target. Once the ice pillars reach their target, several emerge all at once beneath the target's location in all directions, locking them in a condensly packed prism of ice. The cold produced by this spell begins numbing the opponent's body, allowing for easy capture or torture. *'Ice Make; Endless Winter': This spell allows Reiji to freeze water located in the ground below, using Winter Resplendence and causes the now frozen liquid to spring up from the Earth in order to form icicles. The icicles then rise into the air and and begin freezing the humidity above to form more icicles, which rain down onto the target, freezing the underground water and launching it skyward. The cycle continues around the enemy until they are killed or they manage to escape the spell, although not without severe damage. * Ice Make: Ice Road: More of a counter-spell, as it most used against an opponent’s projectile spell. Reiji captures the spell in a veil of ice before it shatters and reforms into a large thin road leading from Reiji to the source of the projectile. He can also build additional roads as long as there are more projectile spells to trap and can then travel along these roads at high speeds in order to perform devastating physical blows or to remove distance between him and his target. Advanced Spells *'Ice Make Original: Monarch Butterfly': Reiji intilializes this spell by pointing his finger in the opponent's direction, unleashing a wave of ice which takes the shape of a butterfly in a single blast. This ice butterfly has a "ghostly" quality to it and begins to erode the life of all it touches. It is able to lay waste to entire forests in one fell swoop- however, it has no effect on inorganic structures. Once shattered, the butterfly can split into innumerable smaller versions, which each hold a fraction of the original's power. Once in close proximity to the opponent, these butterflies converge at their target, freezing the parts of their body which are struck * Ice Make Original: Frozen Wind: One of Reiji's strongest Ice Make Spells. This spell involves him turning loose water molecules into ice and then lowering the temperature both him and his opponent to absolute zero. Once that is accomplished, Reiji is then able to direct a gust of wind toward his target by condensing the natural energy along a directed path by controlling it with a thin layer of his own Magical Energy. With this spell, Reiji is able to freeze everything within its path, encasing it in a large glacier cage. It is said that the ice created from this spell will never melt even after the Reiji's death, leaving the unforturnate victim trapped forever. Category:Mage Category:Ice-Make User Category:Swordsman Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Magic Council